Alive
by cookymonster94
Summary: After an incident Jennifer is in the hospital, and Derek's worried. AUish


**A/N: This is a little doodle I wrote in the spur of a sentimental moment. It's a little bit AU, because Jennifer isn't a human sacrificing Darach, or evil in general. I hope you enjoy :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters.**

Everything Derek could hear was the hammering of his heart in his chest and the rush of blood in his ears. At one moment he thought he would pass out from the speed of his breathing. His grip on his steering wheel was so tight that it already gave protesting noises, his knuckles turned white from the pressure.

Derek cared little about the speed limits while he rushed through the streets of Beacon Hills, only stopping when he came to a red light. When he stopped he took a look at his phone on his passenger's seat.

He had been in the middle of fixing the roof of his and Jennifer's new house when he got the call. They still had a lot of work to do until they would be able to live in it, but that didn't matter at the moment. Nothing of it mattered.

Not now that Jennifer was in the hospital.

Scott had called him as soon as if happened. "There was an incident, Derek, and Mrs. B got hurt," he had only heard before Derek had shut his phone up, dropped everything and ran to his car.

With squeaking wheels Derek drove onto the parking lot of the Beacon Hills Memorial. Frantically he searched for a free space. When he finally found one he didn't bother to lock the car. Running over the asphalt he ignored the honking cars while he walked through the sliding door of the hospital, immediately walking over to the reception.

"Jennifer Blake?!" he nearly shouted at the poor nurse behind the desk. The startled woman looked at him with big confused eyes, not understanding what he wanted from her. "Come on! In which room lies Jennifer Blake?!" he repeated himself, getting irritated with his growing worry.

"Derek!" he heard a familiar voice shout to his right, and when he turned his head he saw Melissa walking up to him. He met her halfway, but before he could repeat his question she was already raising her finger to shut him up. "Jennifer is fine. Nothing major has happened to her," Melissa said, smiling softly at him.

Derek felt as if he could finally breathe again, as if a stone has fallen off his chest. During his drive to the hospital he has had the most terrible images of Jennifer in his head. Of her body ripped to shreds, of broken bones and blood and guts. He had imagined Jennifer lying on the ground, her eyes wide open and empty, of paramedics trying to get her heart beating again.

Silently he followed Melissa down the corridor towards the Emergency Room, and all the while Derek just wanted her to go faster. He needed to see if she was all right. He _needed_ to.

Suddenly Melissa stopped and pointed towards a curtain, and without hesitation Derek stormed towards it. When he pushed it away he saw Jennifer lying on the bed, her head leaned back against the pillow, her feet bare and her right arm in a sling. When the curtain revealed him she raised her head in surprise.

"What happened?! Scott said you got hurt!" Derek rambled out when he stepped to the bed, scanning her body for further injuries. His eyes snapped to her face when her left hand grabbed one of the hands that roamed over her body checking her condition.

Jennifer smiled gently at him, a little amusement twinkling in her eyes. "I'm fine,"she said. "There was a fight in the corridor. I wanted to break it up, got pushed, fell wrong and sprained my wrist. I'll survive it."

Derek let out a heavy sigh, the tension leaving his body. He closed his eyes and leaned down, resting his forehead against Jennifer's. He felt her free hand cupping his cheek, and he nuzzled his face against her palm, breathing in her scent. He was just glad that she wasn't seriously hurt.

"Seriously Derek. I'm fine," Jennifer repeated and tilted her head to give him a brief kiss against his lips. Derek nodded, but didn't pull away just now. When Melissa came up to them, though, Derek took a step back. She took off the sling and put a tight bandage around Jennifer's wrist, telling her to not put any stain on it for a week or two. And with that she released her.

Easily Jennifer slid off the bed and back into her shoes, and immediately Derek wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. He just needed to make sure that she was all right and alive. They walked back to the car, and neither on the parking lot nor on the drive home to the loft any of them said something.

But as soon as Jennifer went through the door Derek pressed her against a wall, careful of her wrist. His mouth was hot on hers when he swallowed her surprised gasp. After he initial surprise she relaxed, though, and wrapped her arms around his neck while she melted into the kiss.

Derek had to taste her, feel her heat, the beating of her heart against his chest. When Jennifer pulled away to take a breath he latched his lips onto the skin of her neck, kissing her jaw, ear, cheek and pulse point, felt her blood running through her veins. "For a moment I thought I lost you," he murmured into her hair, basking in her scent. His heart was constricting in his chest at the mere thought of it. "I can't-"

"Shhhh. I'm not going anywhere," Jennifer whispered in his ear soothingly, her left hand caressing the back of his head, her other arm resting on his shoulders and keeping him close.

For a moment they remained like that, none of them wanting to be the first to let go of the other. After a few minutes Jennifer pulled away slightly and took his hand, leading him to the bed. They lay down on it, and Jennifer settled his head against her bosom, the fingers of her good hand running through his hair and massaging his scalp until Derek relaxed against her.

"Do you hear that?" Jennifer asked and pressed his head a little tighter against her chest. The steady rhythm of her heartbeat was filling in his ear, echoing in his head. "It's still beating, and I promise you that next year it will still be beating. And the year after. And the year after that. And in five, ten and twenty year. It won't stop beating for a long while. I promise, so don't you worry," Jennifer said quietly, kissing the crown of Derek's head.

Derek knew that she couldn't promise such a thing. There were things in life nobody could predict. Like a car accident, or an illness, or another supernatural serial-killer. But nonetheless her words soothed the worry and concern in his chest and left a comfortable warmth in it's wake.

Derek nodded, and soon both of them have fallen asleep, Jennifer's heartbeat his own personal lullaby.


End file.
